The present invention relates generally to keepsake displays, and in particular, to an improved multipiece keepsake display that provides for an increased displayability of items and an increased viewing and remembrance pleasure.
Keepsake displays are well known. The closest known keepsake device is illustrated in FIG. 1. Specifically, the keepsake display of FIG. 1 comprises a shell 10 having a cavity 12 into which, in the preferred embodiment, ashes of a deceased loved one are placed. A plug, cap or cover (not shown) can be screwed on or otherwise secured to the cavity to ensure that the ashes do not undesirably leave cavity 12. As part of the remembrance component of the display, shell 10 is provided with a flat face 14 to which a frame 16 or other plate may be secured. In the contemplated construction, a photograph of the deceased loved one is placed behind frame 16, and then frame 16 is secured, with tape, glue or other adhesive material, to face 14. The photograph (not shown) is preferably secured with tape, glue or the like to the back of frame 16. The fully constructed display may then be positioned on a shelf table or other viewing area. The display may be positioned so that cavity 12 is on the bottom (e.g. out of view) or on the top, as a matter of design choice.
The display of FIG. 1 has several perceived deficiencies. For example, in that shell 10 only provided with a small cavity, such as cavity 12, the display is extremely limited in what can be placed in shell 10. Moreover, shell 10 is preferably opaque so as to eliminate the ability of actually viewing the ashes placed inside. Thus the viewability of what is in cavity 12 is eliminated.
It is therefore believed that additional advantages in a keepsake display are desired.
For example, it is desirable to provide a keepsake display primarily (although not necessarily) for more joyous occasions, whereby items that one wishes to make viewable are enclosable in a transparent shell portion. Secondly, recognizing that more of the interior of the shell can be utilized for the display of one or more items allows for an increased versatility as to what can be placed therein. With the aforementioned being just two of the objectives set forth herein, an improved enclosure arrangement is achievable and believed to be provided by the present invention.
It is thus believed that the present invention overcomes the perceived deficiencies in the prior art noted above and further achieves the aforementioned and below mentioned objectives.